


A Little Less Breath

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Demon!Dean, Dom/sub, F/M, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Just some Alpha!Demon!Dean x Omega!Reader kinky smut.  PWP.





	A Little Less Breath

His hand tightened slightly around your throat, making dark spots dance around your vision. The lack of air intensified every nerve cell on your body, the pleasure of his cock pounding in and out of you growing stronger and making you drip even more slick than before. 

His mouth was at your neck, nipping and kissing at your skin there, right where he’d claimed you years before. He was grunting as he pounded into you, unintelligible words that you didn’t understand.

All you could do was hang on, one of your hands moving up to squeeze at the one he had around your neck. You had asked for this, you wanted him to fuck you until you couldn’t breathe.

Dean’s other hand came around to begin rubbing at your clit, knowing exactly how to work your body. You whined, but the sound was caught in your throat where he was squeezing it. Tears began forming in the corners of your eyes, all of the sensations too much.

Your feet flexed, just to keep the blood pumping through your body. More dark spots swam across your vision as you choked for air, your pussy clenching around his cock.

Finally he let go of your neck, your body falling forward into the bed now that he wasn’t holding on to you. He let you fall, sliding himself out of your pussy and flipping you over quickly.

You looked up at him, unsure of whether the dark spots in your vision were the reason why his eyes were pitch black. You didn’t care, though, because in the next second he was thrusting back inside of you, his hand returning to its place around your neck.

This angle had his cock sliding against your clit with every thrust, pushing you close to orgasm immediately. All you needed was a little less breath…

Your hand went to his again, fingers squeezing his around your neck tighter. He got the memo, squeezing until you couldn’t draw in air.

You came hard around his cock, entire body shaking at the intensity of the orgasm. You blacked out, the last lucid thought in your mind that you hoped Dean would finish inside of you, filling you with his come and breeding you. All you wanted was Dean’s pup growing inside of you.


End file.
